


Никто не любит инквизицию

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: #верь_в_Дорогу [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Дорога соединяет много миров. В них водится разное, полезное и вредное. На вредное охотятся силгейры. По Дороге путешествуют бродяги-ракхаду. А Инквизицию никто не ждет. И не любит.





	Никто не любит инквизицию

**Author's Note:**

> Cеттинг Дороги начался с [этого текста](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724355) по К-проджекту

\- Не волнуйся, Ива-чан! У меня все получится, - уверенно сказал Ойкава. - Вернусь через пять минут.   
Если Ойкаве что-то втемяшивалось в голову, переубедить его можно было только одним способом: хорошенько врезать. И когда он исчез за барьером, Ивайзуми сильно пожалел, что не сделал этого, когда все еще не зашло так далеко.

Никто не знал, почему на Дороге существовали ограничения. Были ракхаду, которые могли преодолевать барьеры, но мало кто из них был способен попасть обратно в тот мир, который только что покинул. Как правило, для них выход на остальные участки Дороги был закрыт: только туда и обратно. Такие чаще всего становились торговцами. Некоторые ухитрялись двигаться по сложному замкнутому маршруту, как по кольцевой ветке метро - всегда в одном направлении. У третьих получалось идти только вперед, за каждым новым барьером открывая незнакомые миры. Большинство охотников-силгейров принадлежало к третьему типу. Они с Ойкавой - тоже.   
Лишь силовые подразделения и инквизиторы перемещались по собственной сети, но свои секреты они хранили очень хорошо. 

Ивайзуми не надоедало движение в одну сторону, Ойкава поначалу тоже этим не заморачивался. Они оба рады были покинуть закрытый и слишком консервативный мир Аоба Джосай, хотя и немного скучали по старым друзьям. Правда, поначалу Ивайзуми думал, что прибьет Ойкаву в первые же дни совместного путешествия, но как-то обошлось.   
С Инквизицией они столкнулись далеко не сразу, и надо же было, чтобы это оказался Ушиджима. Неделя охоты за виверной пошла насмарку: виверна оказалась тоже своего рода путешественником из другого мира, где была охраняемым реликтом. Несколько сожранных крестьян Ушиваку не убедили - он забрал зверюгу и был таков. То, как легко инквизитор скрутил трехметрового ящера, взбесило их обоих, но навязчивой идеи освоить свободное перемещение по Дороге у Ойкавы тогда еще не возникло.   
Идея посетила его, когда Инквизиция в лице Ушиваки вмешалась в третий раз, забрав незаконную, по ее мнению, добычу силгейров. 

Ивайзуми сначала просто не верил, что это в принципе возможно. Только что пройденный барьер просто исчезал у них за спиной, и его никак нельзя было обнаружить. Во всяком случае, до сих пор это ни у кого из встреченных на Дороге ракхаду не получалось, кроме тех челноков, что сновали между двух миров.   
На месте убитой твари всегда оставался артефакт - нечто, похожее на драгоценный или полудрагоценный камень, размером от горошины до хорошего булыжника. Единственное доказательство,что силгейр выполнил свою работу: ведь тело существа полностью исчезало за считанные секунды, и сложно было поверить, что тут только что был внушительный зверь, который смердел, кусался, часто плевался ядом и очень часто - жрал людей. Еще один необъяснимый феномен, коих на Дороге было предостаточно. Но по неписаному правилу силгейру за работу платили только в обмен на “сердце”, оставшееся после охоты. 

Однажды Ойкава, покачав гладкий черный с белыми, похожими на снежинки, прожилками камень на ладони, сказал:  
\- Прости, Ива-чан, но сегодня я не намерен его отдавать.   
\- Что? - не понял Ивайзуми. - С какой это радости?   
\- Хочу кое-что попробовать.   
Ивайзуми очень устал. Костяница, которую они только что прикончили, водила их по болотам три дня. Машину пришлось бросить там, где заканчивалась разбитая, но все же относительно проезжая дорога. Трое суток его жрали комары, слепни и мошка, вода и еда отдавали затхлостью, а одежда оставалось сухой только пока висела у костра.   
Вознаграждение за костяницу объявили очень приличное, несмотря на то, что живым она не угрожала - людям очень не нравилось, что та раскапывает могилы. В общем-то, местные были правы в своих опасениях: с каждым новым добытым черепом костяница становилась сильнее, и кто знает, чего бы она возжелала, когда опустошила бы деревенское кладбище.   
В общем, Ивайзуми очень хотелось получить честно заработанные деньги, отмыться от болотной жижи и зависнуть на пару дней где-нибудь на горячих источниках. Ну или хотя бы в нормальной гостинице с водопроводом и ванной.   
\- А я не хочу. Если тебе так приспичило, иди сам прикончи какую-нибудь образину, тогда и распоряжайся заработком.   
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Ойкава и бросил ему камень, который Ивайзуми машинально поймал. Потом повесил на пояс арбалет, развернулся и пошел через заросли тростника в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они пришли.   
\- Эй, куда ты собрался?   
\- Прикончить какую-нибудь образину. А для начала - найти ее.   
\- Вот идиот…   
Ойкава, конечно, был отличным стрелком, но добивать тварей в ближнем бою обычно приходилось Ивайзуми. Он и не возражал - с холодным оружием он обращался гораздо увереннее, чем со стрелковым.   
Если Ойкаве попадется что-нибудь крупное вроде той виверны, которую у них отжал Ушивака - ее арбалетные болты только разозлят, и тех осталось мало. Весь остальной ойкавин арсенал лежал в багажнике машины. Да и вообще… что это за детские капризы? “Уйду без шапки в ночь холодную.”  
\- Стой, придурок!  
Стоило бы, конечно, позволить ему отправиться на самостоятельную охоту и облажаться по полной программе. Вот только труп Ойкавы как результат его совершенно не устраивал, а такой исход был весьма вероятен.  
Ойкава обернулся.   
\- В следующий раз, - сказал Ивайзуми. - Сейчас я хочу горячую ванну, пожрать и выспаться, так что это “сердце” мы отдадим. У нас бабла не осталось даже на еду. А со следующим делай что хочешь. 

Камней этот горе-исследователь потратил не меньше дюжины, но нашел-таки способ обнаружить барьер, который вел в прошлый мир. На вид он, после активации “сердца”, напоминал не радужную мыльную пленку, как обычно, а плотный сизый туман, но на ощупь походил на холодный бетон. Пытаться проехать через него на машине Ивайзуми наотрез отказался, хотя Ойкава уверял, что еще один артефакт-”сердце” позволит им преодолеть барьер без проблем.   
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - Ивайзуми передернул плечами.   
Тогда Ойкава заявил, что проверит сам.  
\- Не волнуйся, Ива-чан! У меня все получится, - уверенно сказал он. - Вернусь через пять минут.   
Когда он нырнул в туман, барьер снова исчез. Ивайзуми бросился следом, но опоздал всего на пару мгновений и поймал руками воздух.   
Надо было его остановить. Надо было ему врезать. Надо было вообще не потакать этой безумной идее с самого начала.  
Ойкава не вернулся ни через пять минут, ни через час. Свой комм он оставил в машине, но в этом мире он и не работал, уровень здешних технологий был пока слишком низким, чтобы поддерживать сеть.  
Через два часа Ивайзуми понял, что не дождется, но остался на месте. Когда сгустились сумерки и похолодало, он забрался в машину, прогрел ее и сел на пассажирское сиденье. Он думал, что просидит так всю ночь, вглядываясь в сумерки, но проснулся на рассвете с затекшей шеей и спиной.   
Ойкавы не было. Барьера тоже. И “сердец” в запасе не осталось.   
Ивайзуми оставил метку и написал Ойкаве записку, хотя и не очень верил, что место имеет какое-то значение. Затем сел в машину и поехал искать работу. 

За семнадцать дней он возвращался к метке дважды, и еще раз попробовал найти барьер в произвольном месте. Он повторил в точности все приготовления Ойкавы, но это ничего не дало. Нужно было либо двигаться дальше, либо оставаться в этом мире и продолжать бесплодные попытки. И ждать.   
И то, и другое казалось одинаково бессмысленным, но Ивайзуми решил попытаться еще раз, а перед этим проверить, не вернулся ли все-таки Ойкава. В записке он указал название гостиницы в ближайшем городке и каждый раз заезжал в нее, оставляя хозяину щедрые чаевые. Там, помимо всего, еще и неплохо кормили.

\- А вас ждут! - радостно объявил хозяин, увидев его, и Ивайзуми на несколько секунд поверил, что ему повезло. Но за дубовым столом сидел Ушивака, про которого он в последние дни совершенно забыл.   
\- Ивайзуми, - сказал инквизитор и кивнул на стул.   
Ушиджима Вакатоши не носил никакой специальной униформы или знаков отличия, но выглядел так, как будто носил. Суровый страж закона, всегда уверенный в своей правоте. Правда, закона этого никто никогда не видел. Инквизиция просто была, и она совершенно не нуждалась в том, чтобы как-то оправдывать свое существование.   
\- Ушивака, - ответил Ивайзуми и остался стоять. Ушиджима слегка поморщился, услышав свое прозвище. - Что тебе нужно?  
\- Садись. Мне неудобно разговаривать, когда ты стоишь.  
\- Кто сказал, что я хочу с тобой разговаривать?   
\- Я думал, тебе будет интересно узнать, почему я пришел туда, где ты назначил встречу Ойкаве.   
\- Что тебе известно об Ойкаве? - насторожился Ивайзуми.  
\- Что ты его потерял, - спокойно ответил Ушиджима.   
Услышать это было больно, как и любую неприятную правду. Ивайзуми ни разу не произносил это слово даже мысленно - совершенно глупо и иррационально, словно это могло как-то помочь.   
Захотелось от души двинуть Ушиваке, но вместо этого он отодвинул стул и сел напротив.   
Инквизитор что-то знал, и нужно было вытащить из него эти сведения любой ценой.   
“Вытащить сведения из инквизитора”. Это звучало примерно так же оптимистично, как “отыскать Ойкаву на Дороге или в одном из тысяч сопряженных миров”. Но у Ивайзуми просто не было выбора.   
\- Ойкаве следовало бы сотрудничать с нами, - сказал Ушиджима. - Служба Инквизиции как раз соответствует его уровню амбиций. Если бы он занимался настоящим делом, с ним бы такого не случилось.  
Опять старая песня. И опять захотелось съездить по этой самодовольной роже, но он засунул сжатые кулаки поглубже в карманы и спросил:  
\- Почему ты так уверен?   
И Ушиджима неожиданно согласился:  
\- Возможно, ты и прав. Есть вероятность, что он принес бы гораздо больше проблем, чем пользы.   
В этот момент он выглядел почти как живой человек, а не как ходячее воплощение духа Инквизиции, и Ивайзуми показалось, что разговорить его будет не так уж и невозможно. Он подозвал хозяина и заказал пиво, вопросительно взглянул на Ушиваку - тот молча кивнул. 

\- Я знаю, что Ойкава пытался найти и преодолеть барьер в обратном направлении. И у меня есть основания предполагать, что он мог оказаться в межмирье.  
\- Это еще что такое?   
\- Пустоты. Промежутки между мирами.   
\- В первый раз о таком слышу, - покачал головой Ивайзуми. - Насколько это опасно?  
\- Никто не знает. Оттуда никто не возвращался. Да и вообще, это неофициальный термин, и существование межмирья не доказано. Неудивительно, что ты не слышал.   
\- Ушивака, - Ивайзуми наклонился вперед и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, - какого черта ты рассказываешь мне это, если оттуда нельзя выбраться? Зачем ты вообще приперся?   
\- Я, скажем так, заинтересован в теме.   
\- В какой? Тебе настолько нужен Ойкава? Зачем?   
\- В теме пустот между мирами, - ответил Ушиджима с какой-то странной улыбкой. - Ойкава нужен тебе. Если ты хочешь его вернуть, тебе придется пойти за ним и на своей шкуре проверить одну нашу теорию…   
\- То есть шанс вернуться все-таки есть?   
\- Ничтожный. Это может сработать, а может и нет.   
\- Так, - Ивайзуми махнул рукой хозяину. - Мы прямо сейчас пока никуда не едем? Тогда я бы пообедал. Ты будешь что-нибудь есть?  
Заказав два мясных рагу, он откинулся на спинку стула.   
\- Выкладывай.   
\- Так ты согласен?   
\- А у меня есть какой-то выбор? - криво усмехнулся Ивайзуми. - Я должен найти Ойкаву. 

Светловолосый Семи, в отличие от Ушиджимы, на человека при исполнении похож не был, но он тоже оказался инквизитором.  
В мир, где находилась штаб-квартира ордена, Ушивака его все же не потащил, но для перемещения воспользовался служебным порталом, и Ивайзуми задумался, до какой же степени он “заинтересован в теме”. Что он ищет, если готов даже рассекретить часть профессиональных тайн?   
С Семи они встретились гараже, переделанном под лабораторию и базу одновременно, и Ивайзуми сильно сомневался, что этот гараж принадлежал Инквизиции. Чем эти двое вообще занимаются?   
Впрочем, гораздо важнее то, что они помогают. Преследуя при этом какие-то свои сугубо личные цели, но это как раз нормально. Бескорыстная помощь от подобных ребят была бы гораздо подозрительнее.   
У Семи и Ушиджимы была внушительная коллекция тех самых “сердец”, которыми воспользовался Ойкава, чтобы обнаружить обратный барьер. По большей части они были кристаллической формы, некоторые стояли в подставках, похожих на базу для зарядки комма.   
\- Я выкупаю их у тех, кто нанимает силгейров, - пояснил Ушиджима.   
\- А почему именно кристаллы?  
\- Такая форма лучше работает как накопитель, - сказал Семи.   
\- Накопитель чего?   
\- Чаще всего - информации или энергии. Твой приятель был на верном пути, но он использовал слишком слабые артефакты. Энергии, накопленной теми существами, на которых вы охотитесь, недостаточно, чтобы создать стабильный проход.   
\- Значит, ваши порталы тоже так работают?   
Рассмотреть, как именно, Ивайзуми толком не успел - Ушивака просто взял его за плечо и шагнул в открывшийся рядом портал. Почему и как он открылся, осталось непонятно.  
Семи вопросительно посмотрел на Ушиджиму, тот пожал плечами - мол, мы и так ему уже много рассказали, нет смысла секретничать. Семи все же ответил уклончиво:  
\- Принцип наших порталов немного другой, но это сейчас неважно. Наша сеть не подходит, ты все равно не можешь ею воспользоваться, у тебя нет… скажем так, доступа. И выхода в межмирье из нее тоже нет. Для нашей цели нужны именно кристаллы. Это как двойные двери: выброс энергии из “сердца”, как вы его называете, был достаточно силен, чтобы открыть одну, но вторая осталась заперта, поэтому Ойкава не добрался до цели. Мне сейчас нужно создать такой же по силе воздействия артефакт. И еще один, достаточно мощный, чтобы вытащить вас оттуда, а это уже совсем другое дело…  
\- Когда ты сможешь закончить? - спросил Ушиджима.   
\- Ну, до утра еще есть несколько часов… а потом мне в любом случае надо появиться в штабе.   
\- Хорошо. Ивайзуми, иди пока отдохни. Это не помешает.   
Отдохнуть так отдохнуть. В углу обнаружились вполне приличный матрац на полу и спальный мешок. Ивайзуми завернулся в него и отключился. 

Разбудил его Ушиджима:  
\- Я должен уходить, срочный вызов. У Семи есть еще немного времени, он тебя проинструктирует. Удачи! - Ушиджима протянул ему руку и Ивайзуми без колебаний пожал ее.   
\- Спасибо. 

Семи что-то жевал и запивал кофе из большой кружки. Он кивнул на термос:  
\- Кофе еще остался, если хочешь. И печенье. Больше ничего нет, извини.   
\- Спасибо, но я и без кофе на взводе, - признался Ивайзуми.   
\- Неудивительно. Так, смотри, - Семи еще раз глотнул из кружки и отставил ее в сторону. - Это первый кристалл, он откроет тебе проход в межмирье. Вот эта наклейка - экранирующий блок, чтобы активировать кристалл, нужно просто ее снять. Эти - для выхода. Принцип тот же, но на них еще стоит маяк. Включи его там, где вы окажетесь после выхода, Вакатоши придет вас забрать.   
\- Вакатоши? - не понял Ивайзуми.   
\- Ушиджима. Вакатоши - это его имя, ты не знал, что ли?   
Ивайзуми покачал головой.  
\- Ладно. В общем, маяк. Ойкаве тоже покажи, как его включать. Если вы попадете в разные миры, мы с Вакатоши вас найдем.  
\- А такое тоже может быть?  
\- Может быть все, что угодно.  
\- А почему кристаллов для выхода три?   
\- По одному на нос, и один запасной. Еще один важный момент: чтобы пройти через барьер с помощью кристалла, человек должен быть в сознании.   
\- А если нет? - спросил Ивайзуми. - Что тогда будет?  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Семи. - Может, останется там. Или погибнет при переходе. Или ничего не будет.   
\- Ну, спасибо, обнадежил.   
\- Да не за что. Постарайся сосредоточиться на самом важном.   
Ивайзуми огляделся:   
\- Открывать можно прямо отсюда?   
\- Лучше снаружи и отойти немного подальше. Техника нежная, такие выбросы энергии ей вредны.   
\- Ладно. Тогда я пошел. Спасибо тебе.  
Теперь он сам первым протянул руку, и Семи крепко пожал ее:  
\- Это тебе спасибо. Это… очень важно для нас. 

Переход был немного похож на проход через барьер: ощущение безвременья и долгого падения, хотя здесь не было верха и низа. Только в случае с барьером была все же конечная точка - выход в другой мир. Теперь же падение длилось и длилось. Ивайзуми пытался найти для себя хоть какие-то ориентиры, вспомнить, зачем он здесь и где это - здесь. Сознание ускользало.   
Наконец он смог сосредоточиться и тогда понял наконец, что это и есть межмирье. Не место, а состояние перехода, растянувшееся до бесконечности. И никаких тебе дверей.   
Зато есть ключ. Ключом можно воспользоваться прямо сейчас. Нужно воспользоваться, пока он хоть что-то соображает. “Человек должен быть в сознании,” - так сказал… кто сказал? Какая разница. Сказал. Должен. Сосредоточиться на важном.   
Нет. Что-то не так. Зачем он здесь? Он пришел в это не-место по доброй воле и с какой-то целью. Сосредоточиться на важном.   
Что важно?  
Или - кто?   
Очаровательная улыбка, мурлыкающий голос, хрипловатый смех. И мерзкий характер. Ойкава, чтоб ему провалиться.   
Он и провалился, засранец. В межмирье. И нашел же куда...  
Вот теперь перед Ивайзуми появилась самая настоящая дверь. С круглой ручкой и без никакого замка.   
Он повернул ручку, и дверь открылась. Ивайзуми оказался в пустом помещении. Света было мало, но все же мало света - лучше, чем никакого. С того момента, как Ивайзуми смог вспомнить, зачем он сюда явился, межмирье начало обретать хоть какую-то определенность.   
Ойкава лежал на полу, на первый взгляд - невредимый. То ли без сознания, то ли просто спал.  
\- Эй, Дуракава, подъем, - сказал Ивайзуми, слегка потормошив его за плечо. Тот не отреагировал.   
Ивайзуми еще раз внимательно осмотрел его, ощупал - вроде бы все-таки цел. Нужно привести его в чувство, потому что…  
\- Я пытался, но у меня ничего не вышло. Этот парень спит, как убитый, - сказал чей-то голос, и Ивайзуми подскочил.   
\- Ты кто?  
Ярко-рыжие волосы, какая-то безумная улыбка - впору поверить, что это какой-нибудь демон межмирья. Но Ивайзуми уже понял.   
Самое важное. Не что, а кто. Тот, кого искали Ушиджима и Семи, нарушая правила и инструкции. Тот, кто доставил Инквизиции больше проблем, чем пользы. Чье имя ни разу не было названо. Тот, кому предназначался “запасной” ключ.   
\- Тендо Сатори, - представился он.  
\- Инквизитор, - уточнил Ивайзуми.   
\- Думаю, будет уместно добавить “бывший”.   
\- Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Силгейр. Надеюсь, что не бывший. Слушай, Тендо Сатори, как долго ты здесь?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но несколько дольше, чем твой друг.   
\- У меня для тебя хорошая новость и привет от двух твоих приятелей, Ушиджимы и Семи. 

Ойкава и не думал приходить в себя. Ивайзуми отлично помнил, что ему говорил Семи, но не оставаться же здесь.   
Тендо возвращался первым, многозначительно подмигнув ему перед уходом.   
\- Я думаю, у вас все будет хорошо.   
Ивайзуми наклонился над лицом Ойкавы, приподнял его голову и поцеловал. Потом покрепче обхватил его одной рукой и активировал оба оставшихся кристалла. 

\- Ива-чан! - наконец-то этот паразит очнулся. - Ива-чан пришел за мной!  
Хотелось заплакать от облегчения, хотя он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз плакал. Кажется, когда ему было семь.  
И еще очень хотелось прижать к себе Ойкаву и никогда никуда не отпускать.   
Но сначала все же врезать ему как следует.  
\- Дуракава, если ты еще раз такое устроишь…   
\- Ну Ива-ча-а-ан! 

Они смогли выбраться вместе. Помощь инквизиторов не понадобилась, так что Ивайзуми не стал включать маяк, но Ужиджима все же нашел их сам и доставил через свой портал туда, где осталась их машина.   
\- У вас все в порядке? - спросил Ивайзуми. - Из Инквизиции не выгнали?  
\- Чуть не выгнали, - ответил Ушиджима. Оказывается, он умел иронически улыбаться. - Но обошлось. Тендо, конечно, обратно не возьмут, но он и сам не хочет.   
\- Вот и хорошо. Привет ему и Семи. И спасибо за доставку.  
\- Передам. Обращайтесь, если нужно.  
\- Нет, мы уж как-нибудь сами.   
\- Почему никто не любит Инквизицию? - вздохнул Ушиджима и исчез в своем служебном портале.


End file.
